


Cross Your Path

by Allbets



Series: Huntbastian week 2014 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Huntbastian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allbets/pseuds/Allbets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunte encountered Sebastian in Paris after years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross Your Path

The Palais Garnier had always been Sebastian’s favorite opera house in Paris. He had precious memories in this opera house, as a little kid dressed up with his parents to visit this spectacular place, as a teenage preened up with his friends to enjoy the operas and ballets. This time he was invited by Alex, for a gala event hosted and sponsored by Dior, a masquerade. The masquerade was held at the Grand Foyer, which turned out to be a great dance place.

Alex was a great companion; he’s witty, handsome, young and never clingy. Sebastian met him at a gala dinner for Shaw & Lockhart Law firm, when Sebastian was a fourth year associate of the firm and Alex just began his model career with Elite Agents, one of the firm’s clients. Three years later Sebastian was the youngest partner with Shaw & Lockhart and Alex was one of the top male models with his Agents. They went along pretty well and both enjoyed their friends with benefit thing. Alex was the new face of Dior Homme so he had to attend all the major events in Paris and Sebastian just happened to visit his mother around the same time.

Great place, great companion. Sebastian enjoyed his first two dance, till Alex had to be excused for socializing with some important guests. Sebastian went to the open bar. His eyes roamed over the glamourous women and men until suddenly they locked to a familiar silhouette. Sebastian recognized it was Hunter in a flash, then realized that he had already turned to the direction of Hunter and had made two steps forward. He stopped at where he was after the realization but kept staring Hunter. He could not take his eyes off him, like he first laid his eyes on this man eighteen years ago.

Hunter felt someone was watching him and he turned his head slightly to the direct of Sebastian, then he met the steady gaze of his ex-boyfriend. For a moment Hunter thought it was an illusion. Suddenly he felt those antique chandeliers was too dazzling and those noisy people around him was too crowded. He did not move forward but turn his body to Sebastian’s direction with his gaze glued the man. He never felt that his eyes were so greedy that they were burned from too much concentration and strength.

“Hi, long time no see.” Hunter finally approached Sebastian after the long gaze.

“Ten years. What brought you here?” Sebastian grinned.

“Er, my wife’s company responsible for PR of the event. I’m on vacation.” Hunter’s voice trembled a little.

“Well, so you were married. To a woman.” Not a real surprise to Sebastian, but still, his eyebrow slightly arched. 

“Yeah. Two kids. Both boys. Three dogs. How’s your life?”

“Same old same old. Still can get twenty men to blow me in this room with the snap of a finger. So I guess I have nothing to complain.”

Then there was an awkward silence. None of them intended to continue the small talk or just leave. They were looking into each other’s eyes, trying to find something there, not knowing what exactly they were looking for. Maybe the searching was in vain, Sebastian broke the eye contact and glanced over the dance floor. “I want to dance”, he walked to the dance floor, did not turn his head, knowing Hunter would follow him. Hunter followed Sebastian to the center of the dance floor, pulled him closer with arms around his waist when the other turned around to face him. Sebastian put his hands on hunter’s shoulders, slightly resting his jaw at Hunter’s cheek. They swayed to the music, slowly and quietly.

The song ended. They broke. “Seb, I’m looking for you everywhere.” Hunter heard someone called when he was about to say something. Sebastian whispered “Take care” to his ear, then slipped away, headed to the man coming for him. Hunter stood still at where he was left, watching Sebastian took the hand of a handsome young man, the new face of Dior Homme.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

In the dark. Hot. Sex.

“Seb, you’re so tight.”

“Yes. Fuck. Harder.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What happened to you? Oh, God…”

“Shut up!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the morning Light.

“Seb, are you all right? I might not get myself fully controlled, you know, it’s been a while since I were on top.”

“That’s OK. Just a little sore.” Sebastian answered with eyes shut.

“Paris makes you softer, doesn’t it?” Alex smiled and ran his fingers tenderly through Sebastian’s hair.

“Yeah. I guess. About that thing you talked to me last week, you can move in with me when we back to New York.” Sebastian kept his eyes shut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Good morning, Hubby. Last night was amazing! The masquerade does rejuvenate you, doesn’t it?”

“Catharine.”

“What?”

“I want a divorce.”

**Author's Note:**

> Huntbastian Week 2014 Day 6 -- Masquerade


End file.
